


Behind the curtain

by ShadowNight



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sterek if you want to look for it, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNight/pseuds/ShadowNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh fuck!” Stiles hissed under his breath noticing that the curtain hadn’t closed correctly and at him staring was- who else could it be? Derek freakin’ Hale.</p>
<p>Derek goes shopping and runs into Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the curtain

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written just for fun and makes no sence whatsoever, but I still wanted to share the wired image I had floating in my brain for a while now...;)

Behind the curtain

Stiles knew he’d regret what he was about to do. I mean, who in their right mind would even think about something like that? Then again- he had more than enough excuses NOT to be in his right mind after everything that has happened. The murders with a piece of supernatural creatures spiced with a little bit of craziness spoke for themselves, so who could hold it against him that he wanted to relax a little with his laptop. It wasn’t exactly his fault that the people he flowed on tumblr posted such...tempting things to try out. The guys…or should he better call them lady’s? He met at the jungle didn’t help that much ether. In fact, it was their fault to begin with…  
Sighing he questioned his sanity once again as he picked up the piece of clothing to inspect it better. 

Derek hated this. He hated shopping and this wasn’t even a new thing. He never really liked getting dragged out to the mall were lot’s of people rushed and pushed about. But what had to be done had to be done. It’s not as if he had much stuff with him to begin with when he came back to Beacon Hills, but after the fights they went trough and the training he got his betas to do, his remaining clothing got reduced to almost nothing.   
Forcing his way trough the mall with lot’s of bags was the worst thing ever. He felt like a shopaholic teenage girl with his bags. Guys simply do not run around with five huge bags…unless they are the bags of their girlfriend who dumped her stuff on her boyfriend. Because of that and also to be able to move around better he made it to one of his habits to bring every bag to his car right away after receiving it.   
He already had bags filled with Shirts and pants that should last him at least half a year if training was all he’d do and there wouldn’t be another supernatural creature or hunter around. He even bought two new jackets so he had about five shops down and only one more to go. 

Stiles looked disapprovingly at the piece of underwear he finally decided to try on. He was used to his normal boxer briefs so he was allowed to feel a little concerned right? He unbuckled his belt and slid his Jeans off.   
Slipping the red fabric on he had to admit he rather enjoyed the feel of it fitting him. It felt tight but not as tight as he expected. Looking at himself in the mirror it wasn’t until he brought his attention away from himself that he noticed why he felt so wired. 

Derek stopped right in front of the cash register not moving an inch. He thought he smelled something familiar before but with all the people and the smell of new cloths it had been quite difficult to tell. Now he was sure. Ignoring the employees questioning look he walked towards the changing room. He walked to the end, stopping mid step as he noticed what he was about to do. Was he stupid? Why didn’t he just go? He didn’t need to try on anything, he saved himself the hassle by buying the same brand and size as always. Just because he caught his sent here… About to turn around something bright red caught his eye behind the last curtain. 

“Oh fuck!” Stiles hissed under his breath noticing that the curtain hadn’t closed correctly and at him staring was- who else could it be? Derek freakin’ Hale.

Derek tried his best to keep his mouth from gaping open. What he saw…was defiantly something he hadn’t expected Stiles to wear EVER.   
Stiles wore nothing but a red thong. A bright red thong covering barley his most private parts, with black lace holding it at his hips. Since Stiles had his back turned to him he could see the thin string disappearing between his rosy butt cheeks. His gaze moved from Stiles backside to the little part of mirror he could see, viewing Stiles’ front. By now the color of Stiles’ face rivaled the bright red of the thong.

“This is not what it looks like!” Stiles gasped turning around, backing away till he hit the mirror. His heartbeat was way to fast as he held his Hands in front of him as if to hide the small piece of clothing. His eyes nervously moved to and from Derek until he durned around again. The sudden realization that his ass was now in Derek’s view made him highly uncomfortable and he quickly reached around to finally grab the curtain and pull it closed completely.   
Stiles risked a glance behind the curtain as he didn’t hear Derek move away. 

Taking a deep breath he repeated “It’s really not what it looks like it’s ugh…for my brother.”   
“You’re an only child Stiles.” Derek noted, never hearing a lie worse than this. Especially from Stiles. Derek must have surprised him more than he thought…   
“What? Oh, did I say brother? I meant brother…ya know as in bro? My bro…We’re friends, he asked me to ugh…”  
“Your heart’s racing. And I’m pretty sure it’s not only the embarrassed type ether.” Derek stated with a raised eyebrow.   
“Fine.” Stiles gave up mortified. “What do you want to hear then?”   
“Nothing. You just assumed.” Derek said and was that a smirk? Well that was just great.   
“What are you even doing here?” Stiles asked sticking his head out of the cabin, hoping to catch Derek doing something at least half as embarrassing as he himself. Accusingly Stiles glared at the Werewolf who seemed to enjoy Stiles embarrassment a little too much.   
Willing to answer Derek held up his totally normal, dark boxer-briefs.   
Letting out a defeated whine Stiles hung his head.   
“Could you not…tell anyone about this please?” Stiles begged to his humiliation.   
“Sure…even though the others would have loved to hear this story… especially Jackson”   
Stiles blinked. Did Derek just... “Did you just make a joke? I can’t believe I can only get you to smile and make jokes when I’m suffering.” Stiles complained and that definitely was a snicker as Derek started to finally leave. Wait. Derek went away…”Derek!” Stiles called, maybe a little to loud, out to the werewolf.  
Surprised Derek stopped and stared back at the curtain Stiles hid behind. 

The next thing Stiles sad really left his mouth gaping open in shock.   
“Would you take a photo?” Normal human ears probably wouldn’t have been able to hear the last part of the sentence but with Derek’s super werewolf hearing he had no trouble hearing that ridiculous request.   
“You want me to take a photo of you, like this?” Stiles could practically hear his raised eyebrows.  
“Fine. I lost a bet okay? I have to take a photo like this with someone else and since you’ve seen me already you could do me the favor to save me the humiliation of asking some employee…”  
“You’re doing this because of a bet? As creative as your lame excuses were I don’t get why you bothered making them up…”  
“If you always have to cover up some supernatural shit it comes natural after a while. Call it a defense mechanism or what ever you want…so could we please get this over with?”  
“Do I have to be in the picture for proof?”   
“That’s the idea. Shit…I forgot about your eyes.”  
“My eyes don’t always are that blinding. Did you think we fake all our photos?”   
“Does that mean you have photos from your school time? Or even better- baby photos?”  
“I thought you wanted to get this over with quick.” Derek said and stepped into the changing cabin.  
“Whoa! You can’t just come in here like this…” Once again Stiles tried to cover himself up frantically.   
Without another word Derek grabbed Stiles mobile phone from his pant’s pocket and took a picture.   
Stiles took a quick glance at the picture, it’s quality wasn’t too good since Derek took it so fast, but they both were still clearly recognizable.   
Stiles head was bright red and arms hung limply down, his whole posture was bad, looking highly uncomfortable and with that the total opposite of Derek’s. Derek stood at Stiles’ right side, tall, intimidating and wearing the ‘tough-guy’ look perfectly. In his right hand he held the phone to take a picture of the mirror. His head was turned to Stiles with an amused smirk.   
As Stiles looked up again Derek had stepped out of the changing cabin already.   
“Thanks.” He said quietly knowing Derek would hear him anyway.   
“It suit’s you.” Derek replied and left Stiles, to bang his head against the cold mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> The nice piece of clothing Stiles chose can be viewd here ;)
> 
> http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41aNTwUYQ2L._SY246_CR0,0,190,246_.jpg


End file.
